Electronic communications, whether over a local or wide-area network or among components of a local bus, can involve a variety of programmed actions and/or protocols. For instance, data to be transmitted throughout a network (e.g., from one electronic component to another) is often organized into subgroups of transmitted information. A networking protocol can specify formats and/or rules for the transmission and/or reception of data (e.g., data signals) within a network (e.g., an Ethernet network). For example, a networking protocol can provide various formats and/or rules for routing data signals in a network (e.g., routing data signals between hubs, switches and/or routers).
Often times, numerous devices in a network are configured to retime, multiplex and/or de-multiplex data signals (e.g., incoming network traffic). For example, a network component can receive one or more 10 gigabit per second (Gbps) Ethernet signals and can output four 25 Gbps Ethernet signals to allow more efficient transport of the data signal throughout the network. However, often times a network includes a variety of signal types (e.g., a variety of network protocols) and/or a variety of signal data rates. However, current network systems do not adequately process and/or transmit network signals associated with various signals types and/or various data rates. Therefore, functionality and/or efficiency of current network systems can be improved.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current network systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.